mega_man_cyber_moonlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
Mega Man, known as Rockman (ロックマン Rokkuman) ''in Japan, is the main protagonist of Mega Man: Cyber Moonlight and the entire Mega Man franchise since 1987. When he is not in his armor, his name is '''Rock Light. '''He is a young robot boy (with 90% human attributes) created by Dr. Light to be a house keeping robot alongside his little sister, Roll. However, after Dr. Wily started his quest for world domination, Rock, with a strong sense of justice, decided to be converted into a fighting robot, thus Mega Man was born. Eventually in the series, Mega Man would later join the Sailor Scouts to help defend the Earth from all evil threats. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over Earth by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's Special Weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". History '''Origin' After the disappearance of Proto Man, Dr. Light decided to create another robot. He created two robots siblings around the same time to work as a pair. Thus, Rock and his little sister, Roll, were created. The three lived peaceful lives in Azabu Juuban, and Dr. Light would later create his six Robot Masters at some point and present them to the public. However, the day after the presentation, Dr. Light discovers that the six Robot Masters have been stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily for world domination. Not wanting his fathers dream of human and robot harmony to disappear forever, Rock volunteers to be converted into a combat robot that can triumph over the Robot Masters, and thus, Dr. Light converted Rock into Mega Man. Mega Man's journey for everlasting peace continues as he, the Light Robot Masters, and the Sailor Scouts fight against Wily's Robot Master army and the forces of the Negaverse to keep the world safe. He goes through many different adventures and does it all with his heart. Mega Man would carry the banter of peace everywhere he goes, and never gives up. Personality Mega Man is a mix of different personalities. He is a just character who protects the world from evil. He's fairly naive, but has a big heart. Mega Man's primarily extremely courageous and just, choosing to become Mega Man and face the threat Wily posed because he wanted to help and do the right thing. This said he's also a pacifist and always tried to find an alternative to violence. Along with these traits he's also kind, generous and polite. Mega Man has also demonstrated strong leadership skills on the occasions where he works with his friends and family. His siblings all notably look up to him and even his older brother Proto Man has occasionally shown he's willing to defer to his younger brother for orders. His kind personality allows him to make friends easily. The Sailor Scouts generally loved the fact that he was able to reveal his identity to them politely, as they do the same with him and the Light Robot Masters, thus, they formed their ideal team. Abilities As a robot, Rock possesses greater physical abilities than humans. When modified into the combat robot Mega Man, his abilities are enhanced further, ostensibly possessing superhuman strength, stamina, reflexes, and durability. * Mega Buster (ロックバスター Rock Buster) - Mega Man's main weapon, a potent arm cannon that fires solar bullets. Later on, it gains the ability to charge energy to fire more powerful shots. It received additional upgrades and functions in different scenarios, such as the Mega Arm in and Laser Shot. * Mega Upper (ロックアッパー Rock Upper) - A potent uppercut utilized by Mega Man. * Slide - A move utilized for speed, dodging, and at times attack. * Variable Weapons System '''- Mega Man can replicate the Special Weapon of Robot Masters, conventionally after subjugating them, or indeed any weapon as long as he's seen it in use. * '''Rush Power Adapter - By fusing with Rush, Mega Man can transform into Power Mega Man. (パワーロックマン Power Rockman) In this form, Mega Man's physical strength skyrockets. * Rush Jet Adapter '''- By fusing with Rush, Mega Man can transform into Jet Mega Man. (ジェットロックマン Jet Rockman) In this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Jet Booster," which allows him to hover for short periods of time. '''Super Adapter - Mega Man transforms into Super Mega Man. This form merges the Jet and Power adapters, giving him both abilities. Weaknesses While Mega Man has no weakness, his armor is very vulnerable to spikes, which according to Dr. Light, can pierce through his armor and cause instant destruction. Certain environmental hazards can also severely damage Mega Man. However, small amounts (such as projectiles) will only harm him. Data Mega Man's armor has a solar energy intake above his head and a compact, supercomputer like human brain. His body has a solar-pile reactor developed by Dr. Light, an EPROM and the circuit board. His body armor is constructed of a unique, flexible, ceramic titanium alloy that bends under severe impacts then retains its shape, rather than breaking or shattering. His legs have suspension and air pressure pumps below the feet that help in his jumps and cushion his landings, even from great heights. He has magnetic joints. Friends and Family * Dr. Light '- Dr, Light is Mega Man's creator and father. With that said, their love for each other is strong. As long as they have faith in each other, Mega Man is unstoppable, as he quotes * 'Proto Man '- Mega Man's older brother. Under his Break Man persona, the two had a grudge against each other. After Mega Man 4- A New Evil Ambition, Proto Man starts to warm up to his little brother, thus, the two are loving and caring brothers from that point on. * 'Roll '- Mega Man's little sister. Mega Man will do anything to protect Roll from danger, which proves how much he loves her. Roll is always very helpful towards him. * 'Dr. Cossack '- Dr . Cossack was blackmailed by Dr. Wily to destroy Mega Man with his own reprogrammed Robot Masters to cause terror and lure Mega Man to Russia. After Kalinka's rescue via Proto Man, Dr. Cossack is now an ally of Mega Man and Dr. Light. * 'Kalinka '- Kalinka is ever so grateful for her rescue. She is now a very good friend of Mega Man, but she usually spends her time hanging out with Roll. * 'Rush '- Mega Man's faithful robotic dog. Mega Man takes Rush with him everywhere he goes. Rush is also Mega Man's faithful sidekick in battle. * 'Eddie '- A little helper robot created by Dr. Light during the events of Mega Man 4- A New Evil Ambition, Eddie serves as Mega Man's helper as he provides him with items to help him on his journeys. * 'Beat '- Mega Man's robotic bird introduced in the movie, Mega Man 5- Proto Man's Trap. Created by Dr. Cossack as an apology from the 4th movie, Beat is another helper for the Blue Bomber, who is able to lift Mega Man from pitfalls and attack other enemies. * 'Tango '- Mega Man's robotic cat introduced in Mega Man World 5- Attack of the Stardroids. Tango is very friendly to Mega Man and his friends and family...but has a friendly rivaly with Rush. * 'Auto '- Auto serves as the mechanic for Light Labs. He, according to himself, is Mega Man's biggest fan, and is willing to aid him in anyway he can. * 'Bass '- Mega Man's rival. Bass was created by Dr. Wily to surpass Mega Man in every way, but always loses to the Blue Bomber. During the events of Mega Man and Bass- The King's Rule, Bass started to respect Mega Man in a way. The two never show their friendship in front of others. But they do it in secret. * 'Duo '- Only appearing in the movie, Mega Man 8- Metal Heroes, and some rare scenarios, Duo serves as a powerful ally towards Mega Man. Hailing from space, Duo aided Mega Man during his mission to retrieve the Evil Energy Capsules from Dr. Wily and his Robot Masters. * 'The Light Robot Masters '''- The first line of Robot Masters that Dr. Light created are also Mega Man's 8 brothers. Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, Elec Man, Time Man, and Oil Man. Dr. Light would later create 8 more Robot Masters after King's defeat. Concrete Man, Tornado Man, Splash Woman, Plug Man, Jewel Man, Hornet Man, Magma Man, and Galaxy Man. * '''The MM3 Robot Masters - Needle Man, Magnet Man, Gemini Man, Hard Man, Top Man, Snake Man, Spark Man, and even Shadow Man, have all been reprogrammed by Dr. Light after the events of Mega Man 3- The End of Dr. Wily? These Robot Masters (except for Shadow Man) were created by both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to mine for the Energy Elements to power Gamma. Shadow Man was never created by neither doctors. He was an ancient Robot Master from an alien civilization to serve the ancient super computer, Ra Moon. After Wily's "demise" The 8 Robot Masters thought they no longer have a purpose and asked to be decommissioned, but Dr. Light took brought them into his big family, and now they join the side of good. They are all good friends towards Mega Man. * The Cossack Robot Masters - Bright Man, Toad Man, Drill Man, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man, Dust Man, Dive Man, Skull Man, and Tundra Man are all good friends of Mega Man. The occasionally go up to Japan to visit Dr.Light and Mega Man themselves, since Dr. Cossack, Kalinka, and their Robot Masters hail from Russia. * The MM6 Robot Masters - Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, Knight Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Wind Man and Yamato Man, are Robot Masters built from different areas of the world that participated in the Robot Tournament and were later reprogrammed for world domination by Mr. X. (who was Dr. Wily in disguise) during the movie, Mega Man 6- The Greatest Battle of All Time! All 8 robots were brought back to Light Labs for reprogramming, and now serve as helper robots for Dr. Light. They are also very good friends of Mega Man. Plant Man especially, since he knew Mega Man before his reprogramming. * The MM11 Robot Masters - Block Man, Fuse Man, Blast Man, Acid Man, Tundra Man, Torch Man, Impact Man and Bounce Man were all helper robots stolen by Dr. Wily during the movie, Mega Man 11- Gears of Destiny! They were all equipped with Wily's past project, the Double Gear which boosts their power and speed tremendously. They were all brought back to Dr. Light for reprogramming after the movie, and are now good friends of Mega Man. * Serena Tsukino '- Serena is Rock's best friend as they both have some of the same interests. They both like video games, are both very kind and friendly, and both have they're secret superhero identities as Mega Man and Sailor Moon. They understand each other and help each other out in every way they can. * 'Ami Mizuno '- Ami is Rock's love interest, as the feelings are also mutual for her. She has a massive crush on Rock, the minute he revealed his identity towards the Sailor Scouts. She always helps out Rock with his math homework, as she's glad to tutor him. They usually hide their feeling for each other towards their friends, but they know by this point. As Sailor Mercury, they often battle evil together as a pair. * 'Rei Hino '- Rei is a good friend towards Rock...however towards Serena, that's a whole different story. She usually acts as a guide towards the young robot boy, as sometimes he's lost in his own little world. As Sailor Mars, she was impressed by the the fact Mega Man has some psychokinetic weapons as she to is a user of fire. * 'Lita Kino '- Lita is one of Rock's closest friends, despite her reputation for being intimidating. She, along side Roll, enjoy cooking for the Light Family, as she finally found her true friends. As Sailor Jupiter, she alongside Mega Man, show good amounts of physical strength. * 'Mina Aino '- Mina serves as an older sister figure to Rock. She's a bit protective of Rock, and even motivates him in his darkest times. As Sailor Venus, she states that the way he battles is like watching a boss battle in a video game. * 'Rini - Rini is one of Rock's closest friends ever since he met her when she arrived from the 30th century via Sailor Pluto. She does go the the same school as Rock and Blues. Rock is one of the few people she trusts. * 'Sammy Tsukino '- Rock was introduced to Sammy via him deciding to annoy Serena while they were at Amishiro Park. They're good friends, as Sammy sometimes is seen hanging with Rock and Rush. * 'Darien Shields '- Darien is usually friendly towards Rock, rather than Serena (to hide the fact that both Darien and Serena are in love with each other), who sees Rock as a brother figure. Rock is still unable to believe that Darien is Tuxedo Mask. As Tuxedo Mask, he is basically Proto Man towards Sailor Moon, showing up occasionally to help out. * 'Andrew Foreman '- Andrew is very kind towards Rock. Serena has told Rock that she was secretly in love with Andrew, but so is Lita. However, he is in love with someone named Rita.